The Truth of Agreement
by DevilFujoshi
Summary: perang 300 tahun yang pernah terjadi masih menyimpan banyak misteri... masih prolog, OCC, GS, EXO, GaJe, typo(s), dll please review,


judul: the Truth of agreement

genre: Friendship, adventure, fantasy

desclaimer: GS, OC bertebaran, EXO, ada couple (yang pastinya nanti saya dibunuh) lain yang nyempil

cast: EXO, and many more... (karena saya males ngetik satu-satu)

OC: -Moon Mi Kyung (yeoja) as Titania Clan Queen

-Lee Ji Byung (yeoja) as Demon Clan Queen

-Lee Hyungwa (namja) as Emil Clan King

cast as Titania clan: Xiumin, Luhan, Suho, Baekhyun, Chen, D.O  
as Demon clan: Kris, Lay, Chanyeol, Tao, Kai, Sehun  
as Emil clan: Yunho, Jaejoong, Changmin, Siwon, Minho, Zhoumi

Prolog:  
Crhonicle World, Dunia yang indah. Chronicle World sendiri terbagi 3 clan yang telah lama menetap di dunia itu, ada clan Emil yang dipimpin oleh Raja Lee Hyungwa, clan Titania yang dipimpin oleh Ratu Moon Mi Kyung, dan clan Demon yang dipimpin oleh Ratu Lee Ji Byung.

Tapi, tahu kah kalian bahwa ada dua clan itu sering melakukan peperangan. Dan kedua clan itu sendiri sudah lama bermusuhan.

- clan Titania, clan yang dikenal sebagai clan yang baik dan sangat setia. clan ini merupakan clan yang suci dan sangat terkenal di Chronicle World.

- clan Demon, berbeda dengan clan angel. clan Demon lebih dikenal dengan clan yang senang bertentangan dengan clan titania, dan clan ini merupakan clan yang sangat menyukai perang dan kerusuhan.

- clan Emil, dikenal sebagai clan yang netral. mereka tidak berpihak clan titania maupun clan demon. clan yang cinta damai dan tidak suka ikut campur masalah clan lainnya.

Chronicle World sendiri pernah terjadi 300 tahun lalu, dimana perang itu diawali dengan seorang warga demon yang akan dieksekusi mati oleh pihak titania karena telah membunuh seorang wanita dari clan titania pada saat itu, karena akibat peperangan kedua clan tersebut, clan Emil memutuskan untuk membuat perjanjian yang disebut perjanjian 'Chronicle', sejak adanya perjanjian damai tersebut. kedua clan yang awalnya saling berperang menjadi mulai saling bekerja sama.

Di Titania Castel:  
tampak seorang wanita yang diyakini sebagai sang Ratu, tengah mendengar pesan dari salah satu pengirim pesan dari Emil Castel, "Yang Mulia Ratu clan Titania," ucap namja itu,

"Ada apa?" jawab sang ratu,

"Hari ini, Raja kami ingin anda mengahadiri pertemuan pemimpin clan malam ini," ucap si pengirim pesan,

"baiklah, saya mengerti. terima kasih atas pesannya, anda boleh kembali" ucap sang Ratu, hingga ia memanggil salah satu orang kepercayaannya,

"Suho, siapkan 5 orang untuk mendampingiku menuju istana clan Emil" sang ksatria Ratu itu mengangguk patuh,

"akan segera saya laksanakan," ucap Suho lalu pergi meninggalkan sang Ratu,

Di Demon Castel:  
Sang Ratu clan Demon yang mendengar berita yang juga diberitahukan dari pengirim pesan clan Emil, memanggil salah satu ksatria, "Kris, siapkan 5 orang terpercayaku untuk mendampingi ke pertemuan itu" ucap sanga Ratu sarkakis,

Pria itu langsung menjawab, "Perintah anda akan segera saya laksanakan" lalu, pria itu pergi dari tempat singgasana Ratu,

Di Emil Castel:

Sang Raja clan Emil tengah menatap kedatangan dua Ratu clan lain dari ruangannya, "Yunho, siapkan 5 orang terbaik untuk menemaniku dalam pertemuan ini" sang ksatria atau yang dipanggil Yunho itu mengangguk dan pergi dari ruangan sang raja.

"dan kuharap tidak ada satupun yang tahu, karena yang ku khawatirkan mereka mengetahui kebenaran saat 'itu'," ucap sang raja samar-samar, lalu pergi dari tempat itu,

END Prolog

**dont' forget to review ne ^^**

**Kris: thor, ada moment gue sama Tao gak?**

**A: kagak, :v**

**Kris: trus, gue sama siapa?**

**A: sama OC! tenang aja OC-nya cantik kok,**

**Kris: oke deh,**

**Suho: gue sama siapa? Lay?**

**A: sama OC juga... :v**

**Suho: cantik?**

**A: *kasih fotonya**

**Suho: oke, gue setuju kopelan dengan nih orang!**

**Lay: *ngambek* Suho ge, kita putus :I**

**Tao: *ikutan ngambek* Kris ge juga! kita putus! :I**

**A: *ketawa nista**

**Suho: *pundung**

**Kris: *ikutan pundung**

**nyahahaha! jangan lupa di review ne pai pai ^^/**


End file.
